muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
America's Got Talent
America's Got Talent is a reality television series on NBC. The series, which premiered in 2006, is a talent search competition that features singers, dancers, magicians, comedians and other performers vying for the top prize of $1,000,000. Appearances 2007 The Muppets made a celebrity guest appearance in the two-hour finale of season 2 (aired live on August 21, 2007). Season finalist Terry Fator, a ventriloquist, impressionist and singer, performed a celebrity duet of "You've Got a Friend" with Kermit the Frog. The duo was joined by a chorus of Muppet chickens towards the end of the number. The act was then "judged" by a panel of Muppet judges -- Animal as David Hasselhoff, Beaker (in a wig) as Sharon Osbourne and The Swedish Chef as Piers Morgan. Miss Piggy appeared via a pre-recorded video message to wish Fator luck in the contest. Fator was later announced as the winner of Season 2. File:AmericasGotTalent.jpg File:AmericasGotTalent3.jpg 2009 Kermit, Miss Piggy and some chickens appeared on the show during the September 2, 2009 episode to sing "Don't Go Breakin' My Heart." Kermit was not performed by Steve Whitmire, however, but instead by Artie Esposito. Statler and Waldorf, who were announced, did not appear. File:AGT-2009-FakeFrog.jpg File:AGT-2009-MuppetCast.jpg File:Nick_cannon_kermit_2.jpg|Nick Cannon with Kermit the Frog File:Nick_cannon_kermit_1.jpg 2014 The Muppets guest starred on the September 10, 2014 episode. Among the Muppets who appeared were Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear (appearing with Howie Mandel), Statler and Waldorf (bantering with judge Howard Stern). Miss Piggy sang "It's Raining Men" with Heidi Klum and Mel B. File:bo agt.jpg|Beauregard eating a bagel backstage as tweeted by Kermit. File:link agt.jpg|Link Hogthrob backstage as tweeted by Kermit. 2019 On February 18, 2019, Rowlf the Dog appeared alongside contestant Darci Lynne Farmer and her ventriloquist dummy Edna, performing a duet of "Can't Smile Without You." Rowlf also appeared in photographs taken backstage with Howie Mandel, Heidi Klum and Terry Crews that were posted to social media in October 2018 during the taping of the appearance. AGTChampions - Howie.jpg|Rowlf and Howie Mandel AGTChampions - Heidi 1.jpg|Rowlf and Heidi Klum AGTChampions - Heidi 2.jpg|Rowlf gets a kiss from Heidi Klum AGTChampions - DarciLynne.jpg|Rowlf with Edna and Darci Lynne Farmer AGTChampions - Crews.jpg|Rowlf, Bill Barretta and Terry Crews Muppet Mentions * During the week 7 round of season 2 performances, Terry Fator performed "What a Wonderful World" with his puppet Winston the Impersonating Turtle. Winston sang while impersonating "the world's most famous amphibian," Kermit the Frog; and Terry sang while doing a Louis Armstrong impersonation. References * The show was parodied as "Sesame Street's Got Talent" in the Universal Studios Singapore stage show Elmo's TV Time. Connections * Tyra Banks, seasons 12-13 host * Brandy, season 1 judge * Terry Crews The Champions and season 14 host * Darci Lynne Farmer, season 12 contestant * Terry Fator, season 2 contestant * Fred Garbo, season 3 contestant, as Inflatable Theatre * David Hasselhoff, seasons 1-4 judge * Heidi Klum, seasons 8-13 and The Champions judge * Howie Mandel, seasons 5-present judge * Sharon Osbourne, seasons 2-7 judge * Regis Philbin, season 1 host * Jerry Springer, season 2-3 host * Paul Zerdin, season 10 contestant and winner External links * Official site __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV Appearances Category:Reality Television Category:TV Mentions Category:TV References